


Simple Confession

by EvilPenguinRika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, I just wanted to write more cute fem!KageHina stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I figured out my feelings and why I was so incredibly happy, I realized that I already had my answer. And she was standing in front of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Just something with kisses.

**~oOo~**

**A Fem!Kagehina Fanfiction**

**Simple Confession**

**~oOo~**

 

"I love you."

Those three words didn't faze me at all. It never had when it came out of the mouths of strangers, and it never would.

"Sorry. I can't return your feelings." I said as I bowed to my confessor. My dark black hair cascaded down the sides of my face, as if they were curtains and I was the stage.

"Is-is it because you're on the volleyball team? I-I don't mind if you dedicate all your time to volleyball! I just want a chance t-to get to know you better!" He said.

I stood back up and glanced down at him. I was just about to say something when I suddenly heard an all too familiar voice.

"Geh!"

My eyelids shut gently as I released a breath of air. Who knew hearing her voice right now would be a good thing.

I focused my attention back on the boy and apologized one last time before I went over to the uninvited guest.

"Let's go, Hinata." I said as I walked past her.

"O-okay..." Was all she replied back with.

We both walked in silent as we headed towards the gym for practice. My mind was focused on the confession from before. Why had that boy confessed his feelings to me?

"What's so great about me?" I unconsciously asked aloud.

"Everything."

I stopped and turned around. My eyes widen, and my face grew red.

"You're an awesome genius setter." Said Hinata. I frowned.

"Is that all there is to me? A genius setter?" I asked her.

Hinata shook her head. She walked up towards me and took my hands into hers. Her calm brown eyes looked at the palms of my hands, my slender fingers, and even my nails. I was about to open my mouth and question her motives when she had beat me to it.

"You have a rotten personality, but you're also so kind. You yell at me during practice, but I know that's your way of correcting me on my mistakes. You can be kind and caring, especially now that you learned that volleyball isn't a one woman show.

"I like the way you try your best to improve yourself in order to become stronger than any other setters out there. You're observant on the court, and you don't play around when we're up against strong opponents."

I stood there in silence as she continued to list things that were positive about me. However, it sounded like some sort of confession than anything else.

"You always give me an extra meatbun because you know how sharing works. And all those times you've beaten me at video games, you were never the one to brag about how you won or anything."

I had to stop her quick before she said anything else.

"Hinata, wait, stop." I said as I took my hands out of hers and rested them on my face.

She tilted her head and blinked up at me.

"What's wrong, Kageyama?"

"Y-you do know what you're saying sounds like a confession, r-right?" I replied nervously. My fingers touched a strand of my hair as I tried to distract myself from the onslaught of embarrassment.

Hinata’s voice suddenly wailed and stutter as she explained herself, but failing miserably. My eyes darted towards her and I watched as she looked all over the place. Her eyes swerved from one direction to another, her hand disappeared beneath those ginger curls of her hair. Her face was probably redder than my own.

“W-well I mean… I-I… You are… Uh!” She mumbled aloud. I let out an unsteady breath under my lips as I approached her.

“H-Hinata…” I started. She stopped her fussing and looked up towards me with those round chocolate-like eyes. They were so brown and glossed over that I really wondered if they were actually made of chocolate.

“Y-yes…?” She hesitated.

“I-If it was a confession, I-I wouldn’t mind… I wouldn’t mind a-at all…” I swallowed the dry spit down my closed throat as I tried to look anywhere but into her eyes.

“E-eh!?” Her voice shrill but curious.

“I-it’s just as I said, d-dumbass…” I pouted, my eyes locked onto one of the clouds in the sky. Was it a coincidence that it looked like a heart?

There was silence between us. For how long? I wasn’t sure, but it was killing every inch of me. The clouds slowly drifted in the sky whilst the wind twirled around her bodies with grace and fluidity.

Suddenly, her voice erupted the awkward silence. I clutched the hem of my skirt as I tried my best not to jump up from being surprised.

“O-okay!” She said with courage. I tilted my head slightly to the side as I questioned what she meant.

“T-then… Kageyama!” She shouted. Her eyes flared up with passion and I wondered if that was good or not.

“Y-yeah?” I answered.

“S-since you said you didn’t mind if what I said was a confession, t-then here it is!” She declared.

Oh my fuck. Was she serious? This wasn’t some stupid joke right? Was Hinata  _actually_  serious right now? She wasn’t just saying that because I said it was okay right? Right!?

“I’ll admit… I’m nervous but… I think it’s better that I say something now before I miss my chance again…”

What chance? That I said it was okay? And what had she meant by ‘again’?

“Everything that I said was true. That’s how I feel about you, Kageyama. I like you. I like you the way boys like girls a-and vice versa… B-but I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want it to ruin what we had. Our friendship, our partnership… I wanted things to stay the same… I-I’ve read that when confessing to someone, especially of the same gender, can get messy! And I didn’t want that at all!

“I think I’ve started having these feelings for you when we were doing a practice match with the coach’s friends… Where you said that as long as you were there, I would be the strongest… I’ve kept that quote long inside my head. It never left me at all! It was so amazing, I was truly amazed by how confident you said that!

“I think you’re definitely amazing! I admire you, respect you, a-and I-I uh, I also uhm, l-like you.” She finished.

Her long confession was way too much for me to handle. I was confused, worried, surprised, anxious, and even happy. I was happy. Why? I hadn’t felt like this when that guy confessed to me earlier. So why was I so happy to hear Hinata confess to me? Was it because we were both girls? Was it because we’re friends? We’re partners in doing the freak quick-sets? What was the difference between her confession and that guys’ confession?

“K-Kageyama?” Her voice was now reserved and meek. I snapped out of my confused state and cleared my throat. My face was hotter than ever before. I felt like a chilli pepper.

“I… I don’t know what to say…” I replied softly.

I had expected Hinata to look dejected when I had said that. But instead, she smiled. She smiled at me and flashed her teeth. Her eyes sparkled oddly with glitter, it must have been the light from the sun. It even made her entire body glow with incredible warmth.

As I figured out my feelings and why I was so incredibly happy, I realized that I already had my answer. And she was standing in front of me.

I puffed out my chest and walked towards her. My hands slowly reached out for her, and my fingers rested on her shoulders. My eyes never left Hinata’s as I leaned down towards her, closer than ever. I felt her squirm a little underneath my touch and gaze, but that was fine. It didn’t bother me, and it sure looked like it didn’t bother her. She was sporting a very large grin right now, and her eyes continued to shone with absolute delight.

“I… I may like you too…” I whispered to her. “I… I’m not very certain, but I know that my heart made a ‘fwump fwump’ sound when you confessed… It was different from when that guy confessed to me before… I felt like that was a sign of some sort, and I’m going to go listen to my heart.” I continued.

Hinata licked her lips as I inched closer to her face.

“Is it okay if I kissed you?” I asked. My voice was incredibly quiet that it made the gentle breeze loud. Hinata nodded her head slowly and I accepted her invitation. My warm lips touched hers with delicacy. I had shut my eyes as I savoured the moment we shared between one another. I wasn’t sure if she had closed her eyes as well. I didn’t dwell too much on it since I was enjoying the kiss, a lot.

I didn’t know how long we kissed, but I knew that I felt her tug on my shirt as a sign to stop. I forgot we had to breathe. We looked at each other, breathless and in silence. I felt her love for me through her looks and her touches, and I assumed she felt my love the same way. About five seconds later we burst out into laughter. Our cries and chortles echoed around us as we held each others hands close to where our heart laid.

“C’mon, we should head to practice right now. The others probably started already.” I said.

Hinata gave me a playful nod and intertwined her fingers into my own. I was baffled as I looked at her. She was pretty bold.

“Let’s go, Kageyama!” She said lightly.

I couldn’t help but play along with her cheerful attitude. “Yeah, let’s go.”


End file.
